1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new compound and more particularly to a new compound useful as a high energy explosive. This invention further relates to a method for preparing a new compound, namely, a polynitrobiphenyl derivative. More specifically, this invention relates to a method for the preparation of octanitrobenzidine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aryl compounds with large numbers of nitro groups on the rings are well known as explosives. In ordnance it is desirable to maximize explosive power and minimize sensitivity to shock and impact. These properties are especially important where personnel are in close proximity to such ordnance as in ships, aircraft, armored vehicles, etc. where there is a high probability of shock from bullet or fragment impact. Trinitrotoluene, commonly known as TNT, and triaminotrinitrobenzene, known as TATB, are high energy explosives used in ordnance. TNT has the disadvantage of being too sensitive to shock and not sufficiently powerful; whereas TATB is too insensitive to shock but more powerful than TNT. TATB has added disadvantages of having a large critical failure diameter and being difficult to purify.